


The Queen's Hand

by Magnetism_bind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Chains, F/M, Humiliation, Incest, Masturbation, Nudity, Orgasm Denial, Pining, Restraints, Sibling Incest, mentions of Jaime/Brienne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Jaime's still in the dungeon. His queen pays him another visit.





	The Queen's Hand

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Tamed Lion.

 

Jaime tested the pull of the chains again, but they held firm. He sighed faintly, wondering what this change in position boded. Would it be another visit from Cersei? This time would she would let him go?

After the last time he had been hopeful, more so than he should have been. He should have known better. It had been nearly a month since the last visit. At least he had thought it had been around a fortnight, and then one of the guards had said something. "She must not want your cock that much Kingslayer. It's been nearly a month."  
  
So there it was. She was simply going to keep him here in the dungeon, as an amusement, a mere plaything for her own pleasure.  
  
At least she hadn't left him tied by his balls the whole time.  
  
The day after her last visit, the guards had untied him and moved him to the shackles along the wall,  with only a simple chain around his neck. He could move half the length of the cell, and reach the piss bucket, and that was more than he had expected, if he were honest.  
  
And now this...Now he stood in the middle of the cell, facing the wall. He kept thinking of the stone platform where Cersei had fucked him last time. This time his wrists were chained above his head, with just enough pull to keep him leaning forward slightly, never quite gaining his full balance.  
  
If it meant she was coming to see him, it was worth it. His patience had grown a little harried over the last month again if he were honest. Was it not enough all he had done, all he had ever done for her? Surely she would understand in time. She had to.

Once he allowed them in the questions wouldn’t leave him alone. Had she had the child? Had it been a lie? He wouldn't have put it past her, but he wanted...he wanted her to have what her heart desired, even now. But he still didn't regret riding north. He didn't regret Brienne. He only regretted not being able to stay at her side as well. It had been the right decision, for him. Even now Jaime held fast to that. If she was going to keep here until he said he had been wrong, he would grow to know his cell very well indeed. All of his father's children were stubborn. Just because Cersei had always been more stubborn didn't mean she would win this time. For once he was being stubborn too.  
  
There were voices in the corridor and he strained to hear. Was it her?  
  
The heavy cell door was unlocked and the guard grinned at him. "You have visitors, Kingslayer."  
  
Not Cersei then...unless. He had had a nightmare once where she had taken another lover and made him watch. Some sort of reverse torment, to the nights where Robert had bade him stand guard outside the royal bedchamber, carefully leaving the door slightly ajar enough for him to hear the king’s grunts, his sister’s silence.  
  
No, fortunately, it was only two serving girls who looked both afraid and mischievous with whatever they were up to.

Jaime eyed them warily.  
  
"Go on then." the guard chided them. “You’ve your orders.”  
  
"Bring in the buckets then." One of the girls told him, tossing Jaime a look over her shoulder.  
  
_Ah._  
  
He supposed after a month he did rather smell like the dungeon. He had been used to worse when he had been taken by the Starks, but a queen would expect...well, cleanliness at the very least.  
  
The guard brought in two buckets with water and rags. The girls stood there, giggling for a moment behind their hands.  
  
"Best not keep the queen waiting." The guard told them again before going out.  
  
"You're not leaving us alone with him!" One of the girls, the quieter blonde one called out, before glancing quickly at Jaime again.  
  
"He's chained." The first girl, with auburn hair and bold eyes, nudged her companion's shoulder. "Nothing he could do even if he wanted to."  
  
It was the same challenge, the same insult, the same question. Had he ever been with another woman other than his sister? Had he ever bedded someone who wasn't Cersei? Had he only known _he_ r? It wasn't true anymore, but it was none of their business or anyone else's for that matter. He would still guard Brienne's dignity and privacy as much as Cersei's. They both deserved that much.  
  
"Well, then." The bolder girl set to work busily, dipping her cloth into the soapy water and rubbing it over Jaime’s chest.  
  
Jaime kept his face impassive as they washed him. The blonde girl worked quickly, trying her best to simply do her job and be done. The bolder one was taking her time, being more exploratory with her cloth. She washed the insides of Jaime's thighs slowly and he held his gaze level, not wanting to look down at her face so close to him. Next she squeezed the washcloth over his ass, letting water trickle down the cleft of his ass. He shifted slightly, trying to ignore the tickling sensation of the water seeping downward.  
  
"Not very interested, is he?" The auburn girl murmured, eyeing Jaime's still cock with curiosity.  
  
"Shhh." The other girl looked up quickly at Jaime, her face heated, and then away again.  
  
"What?" The auburn girl shrugged. "The queen's clearly displeased with him. Why else would he be down here still?" Her hand lingered on Jaime's knee. He wished she'd take it away.  
  
"It doesn't matter." The first girl insisted. "It's not our place to....to..."  
  
"What do you think, Kingslayer?" The bold one looked directly up at him. "Do you think the queen still wants your cock?"  
  
The words sounded so crude, and yet dispassionate. It was strange to hear a question Jaime had been asking himself, albeit worded differently in his mind, spoken aloud in this fashion. Did _she_ still want his cock? Surely desire played some part in having him brought back to her. The last visit was proof of that, wasn't it? Or was it simply her need to maintain control and exact revenge? He knew what she was capable of. But this was different...wasn't it?"  
  
"Regardless, it needs washing."  
  
Just as the girl reached for Jaime’s cock a voice spoke from the doorway.  
  
“Enough.”  
  
Jaime’s head jerked up at the sound of her voice.  
  
Cersei stood there in the doorway, watching. Dressed all in crimson, a goblet of wine held between her hands as she stood there. Her hair was still shorter than in his dreams.  
  
The serving girls immediately stepped back and dropped a curtsy quickly, keeping their eyes on the ground. Jaime gazed at her, feeling again the direct pull of her very presence. How was it possible for his body to simply know when she was near, as though he felt in his very bones? His heart raced, his skin grew hot, his soul was on fire.  
  
“You may go.” Cersei told them, without taking her eyes off him.  
  
The sound of the girls footsteps died away in the corridor leaving them in silence.  
  
"You’d have liked that, I suppose." Cersei raised the goblet to her lips, took a sip. "Getting fondled by some common serving girl."  
  
Jaime shrugged, as much as the chains allowed him to do so. "You're the one who sent them."  
  
"I was, wasn't I?" She nodded slightly. "Shall I call them back again? Would you like that?"  
  
"No."  
  
There was the slightest flicker of surprise in her eyes, (had she truly expected him to want that?) and then satisfaction. All Jaime felt was tired. Why must they continue to play these eternal games?  
  
She entered the cell, leaving the door open. He could see it out of the corner of his eye. He thought perhaps she would call the guards to close it but she left it. He was aware that down the hall they might able to hear anything that happened. If anything were to happen.  
  
"So if you don't want their hands or mouths, or cunts, what do you want?"  
  
"You know what I want." Didn't she? Had they truly lost that connection where they knew what the other was thinking before they spoke.  
  
"Do I?"  
  
He watched her as she circled him, still holding the wine as she did. She was silent, not bringing the goblet to her lips now, simply circling him like a lioness. It was not the first time he had thought that of course. Jaime hoped it wouldn’t be the last.  
  
He'd thought she had missed him. She’d said as much the last time. And yet here he was, still in the dungeon, still in chains, still waiting. How long would she make him wait this time? He strained towards her, wanting more, seeking more.  
  
Cersei stood there and turned to look at him. “Am I truly supposed to know what you want now, after all this time?”  
  
“I told you.” He began and she turned away abruptly.” Cersei.”  
  
“How am I supposed to know?” She cried, whirling to face him. “ _Tell_ me.”  
  
“I _told_ you.” He repeated.  
  
She threw the goblet at his head. It sailed over his shoulder, wine splattering over his cheek and jaw, as it hit the wall behind him. Jaime licked his lips, tasting the faint sharpness of the wine.  
  
“I don’t believe you. I don’t trust you.” Her voice cut through the darkness. Cersei stood there, chest heaving, her lips thinned, eyes bright with anger.  
  
Jaime hung his head. That he could understand, but it didn’t change the fact that it was true. That he meant it. But she didn’t trust him.  
  
“You left me.”  
  
“I would have come back.” There was no way to prove that of course.  
  
She moved in closer to him, her face close to his, eyes where he could see the anger, but there were unshed tears there as well, held back from him. She wouldn’t cry in front of him now. Not now.  
  
She studied his face. “You look different now.”  
  
“How?” Jaime asked. “How am I different?” But he knew, he could feel the same in this space, but the world outside them, around them, had changed, _they_ had changed. There was no going back now.  
  
Cersei drew even closer. “What am I to do with you?” She whispered.

“Touch me.” Jaime whispered back.  Before he even knew what he was saying. He strained towards her again.  
  
Cersei gazed at him closely. "Are you sure you want that?"  
  
Last time she had left him without any satisfaction. But being with her again, even though it hadn't been as he would have liked...it was better than nothing.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Cersei's eyes darkened. She walked around behind him, stepping in closer. He felt the heat of her breath on his back, the slightest brush of the tips of her fingers trailing down his spine all the way to his hips. She pressed her palm to his lower back and then slid it lower, smoothing over the curve of his buttocks.  
  
He knew the question in her mind before she asked it. On this at least, they were still in sync.  
  
"Did she fuck you like a knight?" Her fingers stroked along the crease of his ass.  
  
Jaime drew in a long breath. "No." Was that worse or better? That he had only known Brienne in the manner of her cunt, and not his hole. Would it have been better if Brienne had fucked him? Had he made it worse? There was no changing it regardless, but he was curious, the levels of betrayal that Cersei had kept track of.  
  
"Good." Cersei murmured softly.  
  
Jaime turned his head, trying to see her face.  
  
Her hand swept over his hip, down along the jut of hip. His cock perked up merely at the closeness of her. Just the warmth of her fingers. Her fingers curled through the golden hair at his groin, gently...letting him wonder what she was up to.  
  
He remembered the first time, that particular first time, when she had used a wooden cock on him. It had been....not unpleasant after a while, and then he had enjoyed it. She had used her mouth to ease him open, her tongue slipping into places he'd previously not been touched. Later, he'd done the same to her, amazed at the new cries of pleasure spilling from her lips. There were so many ways to please her. He thought of doing that now, it would be easy despite his lack of right hand. They had left him his tongue after all.  
  
Her fingers stroked expertly across the sensitive skin near his cock, under it, but still not touching it. Jaime flexed his hands in his chains, simply enjoying the closeness of her, but still needing more. His cock jutted out thickly from between his thighs, straining for the barest touch of her hand. Cersei's fingers dipped down to caress his balls, cupping them lightly, and Jaime drew in another quick breath.  
  
"And what if you had got her with child?" She sounded almost ambivalent about the prospect, but he knew that wasn't the case. It couldn't be.  
  
"I won't."  
  
Her fingers paused. "Won't..."  
  
He cursed himself for the present tense. It wasn't going to happen again. Who knows if he would ever even see Brienne again.  
  
"I simply meant...I couldn't."  
  
"Why? Is she infertile?"  
  
"She took great care to prevent a child happening." Jaime said honestly.  
  
Cersei squeezed his sac slightly and he bit his lip, wincing. "And why would she do that? Wouldn't it be an honor to carry a Lannister in her belly?"  
  
"An honor she has no desire for." Jaime twisted in his chains, still trying to see her face, but she was too close to his side, keeping herself from his sight. "There will be no other child."  
  
She released him almost gently. "A pity."  
  
"Cersei."  
  
"Don't you want children?"  
  
"I've had three children and they're all dead." He still hadn't asked about the baby yet....he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He'd thought there would be rumors, tales of a birth in the citadel, but there had been nothing all the time he was up north.  
  
"If I have no heir, who will get the throne when I am dead?"  
  
"The dragon queen will be coming for her throne when the war in the north is done."  
  
"Her throne?" Cersei repeated.  
  
Jaime closed his eyes. "You know what I meant." He didn't give a fuck who sat on the throne anymore. It didn't matter. None of it mattered anymore. Would she never understand that?

Cersei’s fingers trailed upward over his belly, running her nails lightly back and forth. Jaime drew a sharp breath. And then slowly, so that it felt like an eternity was passing, she slid her hand down the aroused length of his cock.

Jaime’s head hung forward, trying to stifle the groan welling up in his throat. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to sink inside her once more, to have her body joined to his, fitting the way they were meant to fit.

He half expected her to ask was this how Brienne had touched him, was it similar and so forth, better, worse…all the jealous questions left waiting. Instead Cersei asked.

“And what of the danger now?”

“We beat them back.” He struggled to speak while she stroked him. “For now…” Gods, he had forgotten the strength in her hands, how she managed to coax him and tease him, and simply master his cock with one touch.

“Are we safe then?” There was a mocking tone to her voice and he turned his head, again trying to catch her eye. Her face was still turned away.

“I don’t know if we’ll ever be safe.” Be it the walkers, or the armies that would come now that there was time again to face the squabbles of the past. “But we’re still alive. That has to count for something.”

Cersei slid her hand down the underside of his cock, teasing him with the tips of her nails. He bit his lip as she reached the head, pressing her thumb to his leaking slit.

Usually in times like when Cersei used her hand, her impatience would take over and she would eventually take him in her mouth, bringing him to completion all too quickly. He suspected that would not be the case here.

No, today, she took her time, stroking him to fullness and then slowing her speed, almost letting him wilt a little before she started again. Every motion of her hand made his hips thrust a little forwards, his body’s eagerness and desire betraying him every time.

Her body was so close to his, it was torture. He could smell her as she leaned in. If he turned his head, he could see the gold of her hair. He wondered if it as soft as before.

Cersei curled her fingers into a fist, sliding over his cock until his hips started to thrust, faster, more helplessly. Her other hand pressed flat against his buttocks, and he stilled, waiting.

She stroked him once more, as a reward, as a further punishment, he couldn’t say, and then she drew her hand away.

“Let me kiss you.” Jaime murmured. If she wasn’t going to let him come, and she had no intention of doing that today, he knew that very well, then at least let him kiss her. His mouth hungered for hers.

Cersei paused, and then she leaned in, her hands pressed to his chest, mouth reaching hungrily for his. A hundred memories passed through his mind as their mouths met and Jaime wished for once that he could do things differently, that he could convince her to see reason, that they wouldn’t have had to be parted at all. If he could go back…

Her teeth caught his lower lip and he was drawn back to the present. Cersei standing there, looking up at him with that eternal question in her eyes.

Jaime leaned down to reach her mouth again and she let him. “It’s always you.” He whispered.

Her hand stroked through his hair and then she pulled away from him heading for the door of the cell.

This time Jaime didn’t expect her to unchain him. She wasn’t ready for that. To be honest, he wasn’t certain he was either. If she unchained him, and they faced each other then, she would have to accept that he was here because he wanted to be, and not because she was keeping him here. And he would have to stay for that.  
  
“The baby?” Jaime said at last. He supposed he should have asked before, but when Cersei was there, he had no other thoughts. Now, he didn’t want to spend another month with that particular question still lingering.  
  
“I lost it." She said in a low, toneless voice. “There is no other heir."  
  
"Perhaps you should marry again.” Jaime said. “Perhaps another royal consort would provide a suitable heir.".  
  
Cersei turned back. He didn’t know why he had spoken like that. She moved in close, gripping his jaw. fiercely. "I will never marry again, do you understand that?" Her eyes burned into him like flames upon his skin. "And you are the only royal consort I will take to my bed."  
  
"We're not in your bed." He whispered, still unable to help himself. Perhaps his tongue should have been cut out after all.  
  
Cersei's mouth twitched faintly, and something akin to hope jolted in his stomach. If he could still make her smile, there was still hope then.  
  
"Not yet." She said.  
  
Yet.  
  
Yet meant there was hope. Jaime could wait if there was hope.


End file.
